


it's time to begin

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine move to America and join the NBA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent because NBA aokaga is my endgame, but really. They need to get there.

It had taken one season, which was about what Aomine had expected. One season of Aomine garnering and keeping America’s attention as their best new power forward, and one season of Kagami spending every minute of his off days on the court with Aomine, his eyes still brighter in a game of one on one than any of the opponents Aomine had faced. They had both known it would only be a matter of time – Aomine had known since the first time Kagami had beaten him. Kagami had caught up.

Aomine had picked Kagami from his last day at the fire station (on time for once) and shoved a bag with a new pair of Jordans inside at him. “Let’s practice.” He had watched in appreciation as Kagami, who had been working for 48 straight hours, hurriedly put on his new shoes in the car.

“Thanks for the shoes.”

“Yeah.”

“Drive faster.”

But even that day – and the day the coach announced Kagami joining, and the day Kagami found out he had made it and got so excited that he actually couldn’t eat – seemed unimportant compared to tomorrow. Tomorrow was when Aomine would get to play on the same team as his greatest rival on the greatest stage. Tomorrow was when Aomine would get to walk into the gym and pat a stunned Kagami on the back and say (he had dreamed about this for months now), “Welcome to the NBA.” Tomorrow was the start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're pretty dumb, but they love each other.

Aomine stretched out on the bed and glared at the man lying next to him. Even in the dark, it was clear that he was wide awake.

“Oi. Kagami.”

No response.

“Kagami.”

“Shut up, I’m sleeping.”

“Idiot.” Aomine sat up and leaned over Kagami, who was lying still with his eyes open and arms folded over his chest. Ten years since Aomine had first watched Kagami lying awake the night before a game, and it still didn’t look less ridiculous.

“The hell are you doing, hovering over me like that?” Kagami growled as he pushed Aomine away, “You’re acting like a prince about to kiss Sleeping Beauty.”

Aomine snorted, “Great fucking reference. Be sure to tell everyone on the team you think I look like a prince.” A small light flickered in Kagami’s eyes – Aomine usually loved sparking that light, but it was best to put it out tonight. “Anyway, you’d be a shitty princess. Go to sleep.” Aomine rolled over onto his side and faced away from Kagami. He didn’t want to start a real fight, not tonight. Every argument between the two of them led to some combination of a fistfight, a one-on-one game, and one of them getting pinned against a wall and fucked. Kagami was obviously full of pent up energy tonight, and he had better leave him alone for both their sakes.

He had started to drift off when he heard Kagami shift behind him and felt a rough hand tugging him backwards. Aomine let himself be pulled back, felt Kagami drape his arm over Aomine’s bare chest and kiss Aomine’s nape. He didn’t say a word in reply. They understood each other best like this – an apology was an embrace, an admission of fear a strong tug of the arm, and “I love you” was a shove onto the nearest surface. This physical language had been their way of communicating ever since Aomine had found himself sitting across from Kagami in his empty apartment ten years ago and realized that kissing him would be the best way to explain his thoughts. As the street games and weekends at Kagami’s place turned into years spent together in a foreign city, the code became the only thing either of them understood as well as basketball. So translating Kagami now was easy – _I’m sorry I’m on edge, but you know why. This is the first time the team has been in the playoffs in years, and we’re not stopping here. You’re the ace, but I’ll catch up. We’ll take this team to the top, Aomine. I wouldn’t have made it here without you, and I won’t let you down._

Aomine placed his hand over Kagami’s and squeezed.

_I wouldn’t still be playing if it weren’t for you. Go to sleep. I want to watch you shine._


End file.
